


well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes

by forensicSoda (sketchyForesight)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Rock Lee and Metal Lee are twins, bc headcanons, everyone is younger by abt 5 years, its a whole thing tm, mute metal lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyForesight/pseuds/forensicSoda
Summary: "I fucking hate you, Gai."The problem with this sentence is that you don't. You could never hate him. You, Kakashi Hatake, are a fucking idiot that can't do anything right.And he's smiling, this really weird sad smile, and you don't know what to do.This is the perfect chance to finish him off, but you don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bye bye baby blue
> 
> I wish you could see the wicked truth
> 
> Caught up in a rush it's killing you
> 
> Screaming at the sun you blow into

"I fucking hate you, Gai."

The problem with this sentence is that you don't. You could never hate him. You, Kakashi Hatake, are a fucking idiot that can't do anything right.

And he's smiling, this really weird sad smile, and you don't know what to do.

This is the perfect chance to finish him off, but you don't.

Aaand he's gone. Fuck.

You push your headband up, revealing your Sharingan. You need to find him fast and right this current second. Your heart is pounding in your chest.

Found him. 10 o'clock, crouching on a tree branch. Wearing those horrible Akatsuki robes. You miss his garish leg warmers.

They won't look nice on his dead body, either, you assure yourself, and throw a kunai.

You want to miss. 

But he knows you too well. He dodges with ease.

‘You were always so hip, Rival!’

He didn't say that. You just imagined him saying that. He's quiet, which is unusual, but betraying his own village was also unusual.

Gai, please tell me why. 

 

You hid your confusion well. He has his nun-chaku in his hands.

Warm, calloused hands. Hands that you hate- you remind yourself, and prepare to end this fast. You hate his hands (he was pretty good at rock-paper-scissors) and his legs (his speed was fascinating) and his face.

That face that looked kind of troubled. He doesn't want to fight.

The ringing sound of the Chidori filled the forest outside Konoha's gate, which was already loud.

You focus your sharingan onto Gai and-

“Kakashi…”

Rin.

Fuck- Fuck, not now, not now, please not fucking now-

“Kakashi…”

Focus, you have to kill Gai, focus, you can't pass up this chance-

Your vision is blurring, Gai isn't doing anything, and you're angry at him for being such a shitty terrorist that can't even kill his opponent. You have a fucking migraine. Ow, fucking ow.

Chidori is weakened, and fades out. Now the crickets are background noise.

“Gai.” you say, and the name feels strangely new on your tongue.

You black out, Gai's nun chucks denting your fucking cranium.

You're gonna tell him off for being such an asshole while you two are sparring-

Gai was trying to kill you. 

Man, you are just the shittiest ninja. 

You can see his face- fuck, is he crying? Gai always cries but this face he's making cracks your heart in half.

 

“Kakashi!”

“Oh, dear rival- Kakashi-”

You can't move. You can't see, either. However, you can hear someone sobbing beside you.

Oh, it's quieted down. 

"I have never been so confused in my life, but now I see clearly!" it says.

He says. Gai says.

You feel him apply some ointment. Hes always been fickle, you think.

"I'll be able to protect Rock and Metal AND you- I mean, and Konoha, at the same time!"

Wow, real smooth, Gai. 

He applies gauze, which-

Wait, why does he have medical supplies? Didn't he join the Akatsuki? 

He finishes tying the gauze, and tastefully leaves you next to the gate to the village.

You wake up in the hospital. Naruto is sitting by your bed, chewing his fingernails and grinning.

"Naruto," you say,"I need you to get me someone."

"Huh? Why can't you go yourself?" he responds coldly, his eyes glittering with worry.

Thats surprisingly tsundere, you think, but whatever.

"Call Itachi of the Sharingan."

You sigh. This is gonna be one long conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you gotta remember every1 is a lot younger here
> 
> like, the Konoha 9 are all aged 7-9
> 
> and Itachi, Kakashi and Gai ect are in their 20s
> 
>  
> 
> spook

Your name is Itachi Uchiha. A good friend of yours was attacked by another good friend of yours, and you don’t know what to do.

Well, that isn't entirely true. You have it planned out very simply:

1.Convince the Hokage to ally with other nations  
2.Get a team of good Shinobi  
3.Attack the Akatsuki

They’ve made themselves known. Not even your greatest shinobi can be trusted.

Not even Might Gai, one who you were convinced would die for Konoha.

“What now, Itachi?” Kakashi askes, a bandage wrapped tight ‘round his head. 

“We need to work fast,” You say, cracking your knuckles. "You tell me that Gai might be being threatened?"

Kakashi nods. "With good reason to believe so." He recounts his memory of the pairs previous scuffle.

Just then, Sakura runs into the room, followed by Sasuke and a grinning Naruto.

"See?" The blonde child says smugly, "I told you he was awake."

Sakura buries her face in Kakashi's stomach, hugging him tightly. Sasuke looks relieved, hovering next to you.

Sasuke looks up at you, tugging at your sleeve. "Itachi, when are you gonna bring Gai-Sensei back from being evil?"

Before you can answer, Naruto scoffs. "He isn't evil!"

"Yes he is. But only for now," Sasuke reasons.

"Now now, boys," Kakashi says, "Gai-Sensei isn't evil. Remember, he came back and helped me, right?"

Naruto looks at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "He did?"

"Ah, I didn't tell you the story…"

Kakashi proceeds to retell his story. 

By the end, all three children have been thinking deeply. The frowns and their calculating eyes seem misplaced on such young students.

In an astounding moment of clarity, Sakura claps her hands. "Then, we should just force Gai Sensei to come back and we can beat up all those Atacksuki guys! I also really miss Lee and Metal…"

An amazing plan that would fail, but you know what? A for effort.

Naruto nods vigorously. "Yeah, I miss them too!"

Sasuke bites at his nails. "Did Gai Sensei take them with him?"

 

You nod. Gai and his two...sons? He just took them in, really. It's common practice here, since parents die so often. 

"But," you say, shifting from your place on the hospital bed,"where are they now?"

"Yes, around two days ago- Ah!" You're a little surprised you haven't figured it out before. "You know how Gai Sensei loves Metal and Lee very much?"

The children all nod. You can see Kakashi nod a little as well.

"Well," you say, "that must mean he's in a safe place now, so there's no need to worry. He would never take them anywhere dangerous.

The children brighten, happy at the news, but Kakashi is burdened by a million more questions.

Where are they? Where are they staying, sleeping? How often do they see Gai, if at all? Are they aware of whats going on? 

"Kakashi," you say gently, "do not burden yourself will worry. We will solve this in due time."

He nods, but you're not sure he believes you.

 

Your name is Might Gai. You are in super deep shit.

Yes. Monumentally deep. The most unyouthful, unhip thing ever. 

"Of Course I am loyal to the Akatsuki!" You say, passion filling your voice. Only because you imagine, with all of your heart, that you are saying Konoha instead. Deidara glares at you, but says nothing. His eye turns upwards as a wicked smile graces his face. 

"I'm sure you are. You wouldn't want those two boys to die, huh-?"

"Quiet, Deidara." Sasori interjects, not looking up from the cave floor he was standing on.

Kisame rolls his eyes. "At least he's useful."

Metal Lee...Rock Lee...

You close your eyes. You will save them. They are being held in a deep part of this cave, and you assume, they are being fed as well. The Akatsuki need you, as you are a rare user of the Eight Gates.

At least you still have Metal and Lee, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre pretty good signers for kids so young

Rock Lee is quick at many things. Therefore, he is very quick at signing- too quick for someone inexperienced to pick up what he was saying.  
Metal Lee is also quick at many things. You know, like picking up sign language when it was thrown at him so haphazardly.   
Him and his brother signed back and forth, soundlessly in the depths of the Akatsuki Hide-Out. They stuck you inside of some kind of...rock cage, with thin bars of ore making you unable to just walk out.

The only sounds that could be heard were the drips of water seeping in from the river above.  
“//You’re sure we’ll make it?//” Metal signed, a bead of sweat running down his face.   
His brother Lee (he never understood why he preferred to be called by his last name) nodded with vigor, golden sparks of determination flashing in his eyes.  
“//I’m sure, Metal- don’t worry! We’ll get out, and then Gai-Sensei won’t have to stay here!//” Lee waved his hands wildly, Metal hanging onto every hopeful word.

Your name is Metal Lee. You have a twin brother named Rock Lee. You had been taken away, in the midst of the night, a few days ago. Kidnapping two seven year olds wasn't very hard. They got your sensei later, you guess.  
To say that you're a little scared would be the understatement of the century. Your brother is doing a good job of calming you down, however. Your brother flashes a grin and give you a thumbs-up, and you tense up.

Okay, so it's escape time then. You give him a nervous nod, and you both slam your legs into the ceiling of the cave, causing water to gush out.

Rock Lee wasn't a very subtle person, you guess, using your taijutsu to escape the flood. You both rush in again, making it out of the cave through the water- you'd have never been able to do it without Gai-sensei's   
hard training. 

Even though you move inhumanly fast, water still forces its way up your nose, and your arms struggle against the strong current. An arm grabs you, and your brother pulls you to the surface.  
Your head feels like its imploding, and your feet pound onto the grassy floor of the forest.

You've fled. You can only hope that your sensei can do the same.

Your name is Kakuzu. You were about to go out and find some poor nin with bounties on their heads- something small, so you can collect many at a time. It was a slow day today.

The keyword is 'was'.

A blast of water screams through the cave, alerting yourself and the shinobi around you. The new one looks the most worried- not like you actually gave a fuck about him. Kisame and two others rush towards the noise,  
and the new one follows.

You wait right where you are. Theres no use in using up any energy to save those children- they weren't going to live long, anyways. And besides- their hearts were much too young to be used by you.

Your name is Maito Gai. You admit- okay! You've made some stupid decisions! Yes, you aren't the SMARTEST, but come on. The universe has to cut you some slack at SOME point. You're only 21 for fucks sake.

The sound of gushing water makes you feel fear. No flowery language here- it's just pure, unadulterated Fear. In the blink of an eye, you see the flooded cave system. And you almost feel light-headed. 

where are they are they okay oh my god this is my fault what happened i have to find them fuck fuck god damn it 

The cave is dark, and it becomes darker when you sink into the water, your breath stuck in your heavy lungs.

You hear someone behind you, but you really, REALLY don't care. Your arms push into the water- you could still save them, you think, even if the cave has been flooded to shit.  
Guess they'll have to find another hideout. 

When you see the hole, your heart drops to your stomach. Kisame is behind you, also looking at the breakage. He goes through, and you follow.

You both end up standing on the overworld, the cave under your feet quickly flooding.

Kisame looks at you in suspicion. You don't blame him- instead, you dodge a kick from him.

Yeah, you expected this. Distrust radiates off of him. 

You continue to make shitty decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you run, Metal?" Rock Lee exhales, his hand firmly connected to his brothers elbow. 

"//I can limp fast.//"

Your name is Metal Lee, and yes, you can limp pretty fast. You cut your leg on a particularly sharp piece of cave rock on your way out of...that 'prison'.

You'd thought they wouldn't underestimate you and your brother so much, but it worked in your favor, didn't it? Lee let you know you were both still in the Land of Fire.

Fantastic! You're both still lost, though. You uninjured leg propels your thin body forward, and you grip Lee's arm hard.

So basically, taijustsu is very very helpful. Whats better- this particular hideout isnt so far from Konohagakure!

Which also sucks because they're pretty close.

You both stumble through Kohona's gates, and you black out- mostly from blood loss, since you didnt think you'd bleed THAT long.

Your name is Itachi Uchiha, and you are very very relived. 

Metal Lee is sprawled out on a spare mattress in the same hospital room Kakashi is currently in (Rock Lee insisted). Said young child is currently wolfing down a plate of curry, while recounting his story to Tenten, Neji and  
the soon-to-be-named Team 7. The other, Metal Lee, is asleep.

Your name is honestly kind of confusing. Is it Maito or Might? look whatever you are FIGHTING right now

Kisame swings his sword at you and you realize its too late to negotiate. You deflect it with your leg. 

A few more blows are exchanged but you have no time for this. It was stupid of them to hire you anyways.

it was worse that you accepted out of cowardice. But no more!

youre soon gone like the leaves in the winds of a perfect summer. 

You arrive where you fought a loved one- standing on a branch in the middle of the day, looking at the Konoha gates. You shed your robes hours ago- black wasn't your color anyways. 

Time to be a half-coward. And sneak through the village.

As you shuffle through alleyways, you hear rumors of yourself. About how Maito Gai has gone missing. They sing praises, but you know you deserve none.

"Whats up." You say, appearing outside Kakashi's hospital window. You didn't expect to find him here (you sensed Metal's chakra and followed it) but hey! This is pretty good too. Not bad. You step in.

Kakashi and Itachi stare in shock. Neji, Tenten and Lee all scream in happiness. 

You get slapped in the face. Okay, you know what, you deserved that. 

Your name is Kakashi Hatake and FUCK Maito Gai. You know what FUCK him so so hard. He sucks. You decide to make this clear to him in case his bitch ass didn't know. Itachi still looks a little shaken, and everyone is watching you tell this idiot off. 

"And you know what else, Gai? I-" you are interrupted by Lee, who taps your thigh. 

"Kakashi sensei, Gai sensei didn't mean to hurt you, I promise!" He says. 

Your name is Rock Lee. You think that Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei are in love but don't want to admit it because they are shy. You can understand! You also like Sakura-san, but you are not shy like Kakashi and Gai. So it's pretty much same!

"Can you get married then make up later, Kakashi sensei? Then we can fight the Akatsuki without you both feeling embarrassed!"

You hear Itachi-sama snort behind you. You feel proud that you aren't the only one who figured it out. 

'Stop being so aloof, damn it!' you say to yourself, Kakashi Hatake

'Stop joking around!' you say to yourself, Maito Gai

 

"So, Rival...marriage sounds good, don't you think?"

Kakashi huffs. "Yeah, in a few years."

Itachi is so confused. Gai is back, and hes in love with Kakashi, who loves him back, and-

"Gai," Itachi asks, "Did anyone follow you here?"

Whoops.

You (Rock Lee) watch and grin as Tenten, Neji and Team 7 tackle Gai to the floor, screaming about how they missed him and how his hair wasn't combed. You don't hesitate to join.

You all hear a plate fall to the floor- your empty curry plate. Metal Lee looks at you all, tears brimming in his eyes- looks like he was about to clean up your mess...then made another mess.

He begins crying, and runs to Gai Sensei, who also starts crying.

Your name is Itachi Uchiha. You are the Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves.

As you look at the crying shinobi and shinobi-to-be, you have one message to the Akatsuki:

Bring it on.


End file.
